


Puppy play date

by CustardCreamies



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Harry isn't exactly sure that he and Eggsy should take the puppies to a play date at the park.





	Puppy play date

**Author's Note:**

> So I got round to watching the second movie again. Had feels. Decided writing about the puppies would make me feel better.

“Eggsy, I’m not so sure this is a good idea.” Harry says with a sigh as he cradles the tiny Cairn Terrier puppy in his arms.

“Correction, it is an amazing idea.” Eggsy grins as he clips on JB2’s lead. The little pug puppy is already raring to go.

“What if the other puppies are bigger? What if they hurt him? He’s tiny!” Harry protests, hugging the puppy tighter to him.

“Harry, relax. Merlin is going to love it! Aren’t you!” Eggys grins and ruffles the little puppy’s ears. The puppy looks at him with big brown eyes and barks at him, almost as if agreeing. “See? He wants to come!”

“I really wish you hadn’t named him after me!” Merlin, the actual Merlin, wheels his chair into the room. “I keep getting confused when one of you calls for that ridiculous puppy!”

“Merlin, he isn’t ridiculous! “ Harry chastens, cuddling the terrier closer. “He is a noble and loyal companion.”

“Harry just yesterday he was chewing your slippers!” Merlin rolls his eyes. “So you two are going out I gather?”

“Yeah just to the dog park.” Eggsy nods, watching as JB2 tugs on his lead. “There’s a big meet up for owners with puppies and I thought it was a good way to socialize them.”

“And are you sure all these puppies are jabbed and well behaved?” Harry asks, grabbing his coat. 

“Harry, they’ll be nice and friendly and will just want to play!” Eggsy sighs, grabbing his own coat and pulling it on.

“I’m sorry Eggsy, but I just worry.” Harry replies. He had been rather over protective of the terrier since Eggsy had gifted him to Harry. Eggsy understood of course. Harry still suffered flashbacks of Mr. Pickle.

“I know you do, but he’ll be safe. I promise you.” Eggsy gives him a soft smile.

Harry nods, hesitantly smiling back and getting the terrier’s coat. “Come on then you.”

“Harry, Merlin needs his lead!” Eggsy says with a grin. “He can’t just run free.”

Harry sighs and goes to get the lead while Merlin scoffs from his wheelchair. “You’re having fun with this whole puppy has my name thing aren’t you?”

“Hey, he was named before Ginger found you!” Eggsy says innocently with a smile. “It’s not our fault.”

Merlin just shakes his head as Harry returns with the lead. “Okay, we’re ready to go.”

“Great, now Merlin just call us if you need us, yeah? And Tequila is coming over later with some food.”

“Eggsy, I don’t need looking after.” Merlin gives him a glare. “And what’s wrong with my cooking?”

“Merlin the last time you cooked you made haggis and I swear I’d rather kiss Valentine then eat that.” Eggsy pulls a face.

“You don’t know what you’re missing!” Merlin says with a chuckle, then he nods. “Go on then, off you go.”

Eggsy smiles and gently takes Harry’s hand in his before he opens the door, allowing JB2 to tug them excitedly out onto the street.

As soon as the door closes behind them Merlin activates his glasses. “They’ve gone.”

“So, I bring the whisky and you bring the scotch?” Tequila asks through the glasses.

“Correct, I’m going to teach you exactly what proper alcohol tastes like.” Merlin replies.

“You’re on.” Tequila replies with a smile in his voice.

Merlin ends the call and grins. It was going to be a fun afternoon after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I was going to make this longer but I have a British emergency and need to go buy milk for tea XD So maybe there might be a follow up but we will see. Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
